She Needed His Help
by BH72
Summary: Callen rescues a woman from being kidnapped, who appears to have met Hetty before.
1. Chapter 1

**She needed his help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shane Brennan has all the pleasure._

**Chapter 1**

Callen left the mission a little earlier than his team, after a quiet day in the office. He had caught up with all his paperwork, and asked Hetty if he could leave early.

Hetty had agreed, as she had been worried about her favourite agent's long hours he continued to put into each case. They had been bombarded with so many of late, he had looked tired. Although she knew he didn't sleep through the night, he always looked refreshed and alert. But over this past week, he had looked wearied, and it had concerned her.

Callen decided to head to the beach for a swim. He needed to wake himself up, as he was getting less sleep than usual; a new dream, or nightmare, kept him awake. He knew it was from his past, but it didn't make sense. Two new people entered his dream, which puzzled him even more. He remembered the day on the beach in Romania, when his Mother was killed, and his sister, Amy, pushing him in a red cart. But that had been all he had ever remembered. That was, until recently. He had tried to draw the images he saw, to see if any of them looked familiar. The man, looked tall and handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes, he realised, and Amy's. But their Mother had hazel eyes, so he wondered if this man was his Father. He looked fit and healthy in his dreams and kind. But why would a man who was kind desert his own children? Then there was the other new person he saw in his dreams. A little girl, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. A mini version of his Mother, he realised. He didn't remember having a sister, until he met Hannah Lawson. Maybe, just maybe, he had another sister. He had pondered whether or not to ask Hetty, if he might have had another sister. But, he remembered back to Hetty telling him that his Mother was desperate to get out with her two children. His dream didn't make any sense to what Hetty had told him. 'Was he going mad? Was it from working too hard? Maybe he needed a holiday, to clear his head from it all.'

Callen changed into his wetsuit, and placed his towel and keys on the sand by his feet. It felt so good to feel the sand between his toes. Although he teased Deeks and Eric many times for being beach bums, he loved the beach. It cleared his mind, and soothed his soul. He walked into the water, and felt the coolness around his feet. 'Gotta just brave it.' He thought to himself. He was no wimp after all. Callen dived into the cool water and let it refresh and soothe his body and soul. He turned and caught some waves, body surfing into shore. After half an hour, he left the water and dried himself off. Picking up his keys, he unzipped his wetsuit and walked over to his car to change. 'I should do this more often.' He thought. 'I feel so alive after a good swim.'

Callen hopped back into his car, ready to drive to a diner he favoured, about fifteen minutes away. Suddenly, he heard a woman's screams. He quickly grabbed his service weapon, and jumped out of his car. He turned to where he could hear the screaming, and saw a brunette woman, trying to fight off two men, who here twice her size. He ran over to the woman to help her. "Freeze. Federal Agent. Let go of the woman."

The two men did as they were told and placed their hands in the air. They had not counted on a Federal Agent coming to the woman's rescue. Callen cuffed the men's wrists with zippy ties and phoned into ops, requiring assistance. Kensi and Deeks arrived in five minutes and took the men to the boat shed. Meanwhile, Callen called for an ambulance, as he assessed the woman for injuries. She had been knocked out unconscious, and would have been taken by the men, had he not been their to help her. Even off the clock, Callen took his role as a Federal Agent seriously. He followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited for news of her condition from the doctor.

He had called Eric for information, to find out who this woman was. While Eric and Nell searched for the woman in the various databases, they had access too, Sam joined him in the waiting room.

"What happened, G?" The former seal asked his partner.

Callen turned and looked at Sam. "I had just got changed after a swim, when I heard a woman screaming. I ran over with my gun drawn, and the two guys attacking her, obeyed and I was able to cuff them. She had given them quite a fight, but they were twice her size, and knocked her unconscious. It looked like they were kidnapping her."

The doors opened to the waiting room, and a doctor came over to Callen. "The woman you helped Agent Callen is fine. She's woken from her concussion and is a little sore from the bruises she received in the fight."

Callen nodded. "Thanks Doctor. Is it alright if I go in and see her? I have a few questions I need to ask her, about what happened."

"Sure. But don't pressure her too much, as she received a fair knock to her head when she fell. She's a lucky woman to have had you rescue her, Agent Callen."

Callen nodded. "Thanks Doctor. I will take it easy on her." He and Sam walked into the room where the mysterious woman was lying. She looked small and helpless in the bed compared to back on the boardwalk. A large patch was positioned on her right temple, and Callen could see bruising had risen to the surface now. Her right eye was still a bit puffy, and her arms looked rather blue.

"Hi." Callen said as he entered. Sam stood behind his partner, as it had been Callen who had found her.

The woman looked up at the two Federal Agents as they entered her room. She tried to smile, but found her head hurt when she did. "Hi."

"I'm Agent G Callen, and this is my partner, Agent Sam Hanna. I was the one who rescued you from the two men who attacked you."

The woman looked quickly at Sam and then back to Callen. "Thank you." She replied. "I don't remember much." She locked eyes with Callen, and Callen felt her hazel eyes boring into him. He got a weird feeling he couldn't shake. She noticed his confusion and quickly looked down at her hands.

Callen pulled himself together, and sat in the chair by the bed. "Do you remember your name?" He watched her closely, as she kept her eyes lowered. She shook her head, and remained silent.

"What do you remember?" He was being very patient and kind. She looked back up at him, nervously. She went to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Callen gently placed his hand on her hand, to reassure her. She pulled her hand away from him. "You put a good fight against your attackers. You know some martial arts for defence from what I saw today." He thought if he said something to her about what he saw, she might remember something.

"I'm sorry, Agent G Callen. I don't remember." With that, she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

Callen looked over at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them could understand why she was shutting down on them. Callen stood up and walked over to Sam and quietly spoke to him. "Can you please ring Kensi and Deeks to see if they've had more luck with the two men who attacked her?"

Sam nodded and left the room. As he was walking out, he bumped onto their Operation Manager, Henrietta Lange. "Hetty. What are you doing here?" Sam was confused to her presence.

"I've come to see if I can be of any assistance to the woman Callen rescued." Sam accepted her reason, and left to call Kensi and Deeks.

Hetty knocked on the door, before she entered. She saw Callen and the woman were on opposites sides of the room, not talking. She wondered what had happened for this to have occurred. "Hello Michaela." She said to the woman in the bed.

Callen's head snapped around as Hetty said her name.

"I am Agent Callen's boss, Henrietta Lange. How are you feeling, my dear?"

"You've found out who she is?" Callen quickly added.

Hetty nodded, but she had her eyes on the woman in the bed. "It's been a few years since you've gone by that name, is it not, Michaela?"

"Please don't say that name." She breathed. "It's not safe to use that name." She quickly looked from Hetty to Callen.

Callen's curiosity got to the better of him. "You know who you are?" Callen asked her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I lied to you. My life is in danger, I cannot afford to be found."

She quickly turned to Hetty. "Are my children safe?" She pleaded.

Hetty nodded. "They are still at their friends' homes and I have spoken to their parents' and they will be happy to have them stay with them, till you are ready to collect them."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You are safe here, with Agent Callen. You can tell him about why those men attacked you today." Hetty told her.

She looked at the tiny woman. "You are much smaller than I remember. You leave a big impression on people Hetty."

Callen shot a look from Hetty to Michaela. "Is someone going to tell me what is going on here?" He was annoyed for being kept in the dark.

Hetty looked at Michaela and saw the young woman nod her head to her. She turned to her favourite agent. "Mr Callen. Please meet Mrs Michaela Daniels. The wife of Major Scott Daniels, and the daughter of Admiral Michael Courtney."

Callen was shocked to hear she was married to a Major and was the daughter of an Admiral.

"Michaela has been in hiding for the past two years from her husband, who had been violent for the last five years of their marriage, and the last time, ended up in hospital in a coma." Callen was still speechless. "We think the two men you apprehended, were hired by Major Daniels, to take her back to him. Mr Callen, you saved her life, today. But we must be vigilant. He might send more men to kidnap her." Hetty turned to Michaela. "I will see if I can get the Doctor to release you immediately, before you are found in here. Mr Callen will take you to a safe house."

She nodded. "Thank you Hetty."

"You've met before?" He just realised what Michaela had said earlier to Hetty.

"Yes we have, Mr Callen." Hetty gave Callen the keys to the safe house. "Can you go and find the doctor for her release, please Mr Callen." It was an order, more than a question.

When Callen left the room, Hetty moved in closer to Michaela. "It is lucky he found you today, Michaela."

"Yes it is. But he still doesn't know who I am, Hetty. He needs to know, the truth. All of it. He looks lost, still after all these years. And now, I need him more than ever, too. I can't risk being near our Father, Scott will know if I contact with him. That's why he asked for your help, Hetty." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't have Amy to help me anymore." Emotion shook Michaela, as she spoke of her older sister. "Dad would want him to know."

Hetty thought on Michaela's words for a moment. She knew she was right.

"You cannot protect him forever, Hetty. I know my Father asked you to protect him, to be his Guardian Angel. But he's a grown man now. He needs me as much as I need him. After what happened to Amy..." She couldn't continue.

Hetty placed her hand on Michaela's arm. "He doesn't know it was her. It will break him, knowing it was her, he saw..."

"Saw who?" Callen had quietly crept back into the room without Michaela or Hetty realising.

Hetty and Michaela both looked at Callen with guilty looks on their faces. 'Busted.'

"No one is going anywhere until you tell me everything."

Hetty looked at Michaela, and realised, it was time to tell him. So while they waited for the doctor to come and release Michaela, she let the young woman tell Callen who she really was.

Michaela looked at Callen. She knew what she had to tell him, but now she found herself face to face with him, she found it more difficult than she realised. She went to open her mouth, but quickly closed it, when the doctor arrived.

The Doctor looked at the two visitors of his patient, and thought more was going on in here than there should be, seeing he still didn't know who she was, and the Federal Agent who had rescued her had never met her before. "If I could spend a few minutes with my patient before releasing her, please?"

Callen and Hetty nodded and left the room. Callen paced up and down the corridor. He knew Hetty knew everything, about a lot of things. But what was she hiding now, with regards to this woman, "Who is she Hetty? "

Callen's piercing blue eyes made Hetty shudder. "She's your sister." Callen's reaction was of shock.

"But... She's younger than me." He was confused. "Amy is dead. I don't know any Michaela."

"I was born with the name Michaela Callen." Callen turned and saw Michaela standing in the doorway to her room. "I was named after our Grandmother, Michaela Comescue."

"What did you say?" Callen's body temperature rose till nearly boiling point. "Comescue?" He turned to Hetty. " I don't understand. You mean to tell me, my Grandfather, George Callen, married a Comescue, after killing one of them? And they killed him. What the hell is going on, Hetty? How can I be one of them? They hate me." He looked at Michaela. He didn't like hearing what she was telling him.

"You were named George after our Grandfather." Michalea continued. "Amy was named after our Great Grandmother Amy Callen. We bore our Mother's family name, because no one was to know who our Father was. He was married, but had no children with his wife."

"Who is our Father? How come you know everything, and I don't?" He was angry.

"Please George. Not here." She was only too aware of the danger she was in, still in a public place.

"She is right, Mr Callen." Hetty added. "You can continue this at the safe house."

Callen's eyes deepened from anger. His fists clenched firmly at his sides. He knew Hetty and Michaela were right. He gave into their requests and took his sister's hand and led her out the back way of the hospital to his car.

_I would love to know that you think_.


	2. Chapter 2

**She needed his help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning the NCIS Los Angeles characters._

_Note: I read that in the Navy, the rank is called an Admiral, not a General. So I've changed Michael Courtney's rank to make it correct._

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story so far. I appreciate it._

**Chapter 2**

Both of them kept quiet for the journey to the safe house; it was an hour's drive north of the city, along the coastal road, until they reached a dirt track, hidden by trees. He continued to make sure no one was following them before he turned down the track and found themselves in paradise. A large Mediterranean style home, with arched windows and doors with matching arched verandas surrounded the home. Tropical trees, bushes and flowering plants kept the house secluded from any surrounding properties, which opened to a white sandy beach onto the Pacific Ocean. 'This must be another of Hetty's houses.' Callen thought. He was very impressed.

As Callen stopped the engine, he hopped out of the car and walked to the large rustic wooden front door. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He punched in the security code on the pad just inside the door, before he returned for Michaela. He found her leaning on his car, watching him. For a moment, he thought he saw his Mother watching him. It gave him a shiver down his spine, and he reacted to it. He realised just how much like Clara, Michaela was, and concluded she was the little girl from his dreams, that had kept him awake so much of late. She didn't move, so he grabbed her hand and led her inside the house to the living room, where he told her to sit.

As she sat on the sofa, she watched her brother walk the perimeter of the house and check all the rooms were clear. It intrigued her to watch him move about. She smiled as she realised he was just like their Father, Admiral Michael Courtney. 'He would be so proud of what he has become.' She thought.

He returned with a glass of water. "You must be thirsty. Drink this." He was in Agent mode, and treated her like someone in his care, not a sister. But she was in danger and she did need his protection from Scott, and whoever he hired to find her.

"My son, Blake looks a lot like you." She said out of the blue. "You are so much like our Father, too. Same blue eyes and blonde hair. You and Amy scored on that front, mind you, Amy's hair darkened when she hit adulthood, so she became more like our Mother and I, than like you. But she still had your blue eyes."

Callen stood leaning against the wall and watched her closely, as she spoke. "You lie. Amy died at age eleven. I visit her grave every week and leave fresh flowers for her."

He was rough in his speaking, as if he didn't believe her.

"On the contrary, Agent Callen." If he was going to keep this act up of Agent, instead of brother, then she would treat him as one.

Her words startled him. He moved closer to her. "What did you say?"

She frowned at his reaction to her words. "I said, on the contrary, Agent Callen." She raised her voice when she said his name, the second time, to emphasise it.

"Why are you calling me that?" She could see something had spooked him. 'Amy.' She knew Amy had stepped in for Hetty when she went to Romania to stop the Comescus from killing their brother. She also knew he had despised her.

"You want to know who you are, but you don't treat your family very nicely when you meet them." It was her turn to put him in his place. "Something I said spooked you before, Agent Callen."

'Damn her.' He thought. She was as good as any seasoned agent. He sat down on the sofa next to her and quietly spoke. "You said my name was George. Why are you still calling me Agent Callen?"

She stood this time to release the anger that had bubbled to the surface inside of her. She stood with her fists clenched to her sides, this time and he noticed it. 'She reacted just like him, when she got angry.' Callen smirked. She saw it, and reacted by kicking him in the leg. "Hey, that hurt."

"Good." He had stood beside her and held her firmly in his arms. She winced, because of the bruising she had gained earlier that day was tender. He was hurting her. She tried to escape his grip, but it remained firm.

"Michaela." She looked him in the eyes. "Tell me please! I need to know. I deserve to know."

She knew she had to tell him everything. He deserved that much. But he was still hurting her. "Please let go of me. You're hurting me."

Callen suddenly realised how hard he was holding her and released her. "I'm sorry.". He responded.

She fell towards him from losing her balance and from the release of the pain. He helped her sit down again. She began their story. The truth about them.

"Our Grandfather, George Callen, returned to Romaina after the war, and met our Grandmother, Michaela Comescu. She had changed her name to Michaela Cristescu, as she didn't want to have anything to do with her Father's family. George had no idea she was really a Comescu, and fell in love with her. But Michaela's family found her and when they realised she had married the man who had killed their Father and Uncle, they killed him. Michalea fled with our Mother Clara to the US. She hid herself in New York, far away from Romania, thinking they would be safe. But Clara discovered her Father was a CIA Operative and joined the agency to get revenge on her Father's death. She had no idea they were also her family, and that all of George's bloodline would be killed as revenge. Michaela died before Clara learned any of this, so she wasn't able to warn her, to save her life."

Michaela took a sip of the water Callen had given her.

"When our Mother was undercover in Romania, she met a US Navy officer; Lieutenant Michael Courtney. He was on leave, as his ship was in port in Constanta. She was a student there, as that was her cover, and she pretended to be a Romanian girl. Well, she was after all born there and her Mother was Romani. But because she spoke English as well, their friendship blossomed and they fell in love. He continued to visit her as often as he could and helped set up house for her and their children; Amy, you and I. But our Mother got desperate to get out when she found out the Comescus had found her and wanted her dead. She contacted Hetty to help get us out. Our Father came as quickly as he could to help. He waited with us on the beach for Hetty to arrive and get us out of Romania. Hetty was told not to come by her superiors, and we were left on the beach waiting. Our Dad took Amy and I back to his hotel room and waited for Mama and you to come back. You were having so much fun on the beach building a sandcastle, Mama didn't want to spoil your fun. I don't think she realised just how close the Comescus were in finding her on the beach that day. You were supposed to have been killed on the beach too. But the men whose job it was to kill you, they couldn't do it. You were only five years old; they weren't child killers. Tata got worried when you didn't come back, so he left us in the hotel and found you crying beside Mama." Michaela stopped at this point, as she shook from emotion. When she looked at her brother, he was also in tears. "It wasn't your fault, George."

Callen hugged his sister. It was an emotional time for them both. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

It had gone dark outside and they were both hungry. Callen pulled her up off the couch. "Let's see what's in the fridge and pantry for dinner."

His guess was correct. Hetty had recently restocked the fridge and pantry with food and beverage. Together they prepared fresh vegetables and meat for a stir fry, and Callen boiled some water for the pasta. It didn't take long, before they were both sitting down to eat. They both hesitated before they took their first bite, as they realised it was their first meal together after nearly a lifetime being apart. He gently squeezed her hand. She smiled, and he returned it.

After dinner and wine, they packed the dishwasher and turned it on, and sat by the fireplace to finish the bottle of wine. Michaela's cheeks were flushed, but she managed to not slur her words.

"What happened next. How did we get into the US? And why were we separated?" He asked her.

This would be the hardest bit to tell her brother. Why she was loved and he wasn't, by their Father. Or so Callen thought. She knew her Father loved all three of them. But he had to keep them separated, to keep them hidden from the Comescus. He did it out of love.

She looked at Callen in the eyes. She could see his hurt. "Tata escaped with us out of Romania into Prague and the onto Germany, France, England and then Washington DC. He wanted to keep all three of us, but he knew the Comescus wanted the three of us dead. It broke him to part us. He took you and Amy to Los Angeles and asked Hetty to watch over you. He and his wife adopted me, and so I became Michaela Courtney, my adopted Mother never knew I was really our Father's real daughter. He told me his secret just before I headed off to College."

She stopped, as she could see Callen's hurt. "He watched over you from DC, George." He had Hetty try and find you a family, but she couldn't. She had faked Amy's death so she could live with her with a new name."

Callen stood after hearing this news. He suddenly realised who Michaela was talking about. 'Hunter. She was Amy.' He became dizzy and fell onto his knees. He shook his head and cried. Michaela knelt down beside him. "George. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to have saved her. Knowing who she was wouldn't have changed the outcome."

"He knew. That's why he took her." He looked back at Michaela. "He told me he would get those close to me. How did he know, and I didn't? She was right in my face and I didn't see my own flesh and blood. Instead she watched me despise her. Why didn't she tell me who she was? Why did she let me hate her?" He continued to cry. Michaela comforted her brother.

"Amy did everything to protect you, and me."

"But you knew who she was." Michaela looked into her brother's eyes.

"But you were the one in danger. She knew that if you knew about the family feud with the Comescus you would go lone wolf and kill them. She worried you would be killed like Mama."

"So she went into the Lion's den instead."

"What are you talking about, George?" Michaela couldn't believe what he told her.

"Amy went to Romania as Ilena, Alexa Comescu's niece to research them out. To try and bring them down. She helped us get into their beach house and rescue Hetty. She was the one who killed Alexa Comsecu."

"She did what? After all she said about how important it was to stay away from Romania and anything to do with our Mama's family to keep safe." Michaela shook her head in disbelief.

Callen watched his sister as she took in what he had told her. 'Amy kept Michaela in the dark too.'

"So tell me about this bastard of a husband of yours?" Callen decided to take a break from talking about their older sister and Father. He noticed Michaela tensed up. "I need to know everything, to protect you."

She nodded. "Everything started out fine. In fact, it was great. We were in love and were really happy. Blake and Mia were born and Scott was a besotted Father.

"So what changed?" He asked her.

Michaela's face darkened with anger. "He found my adoptions papers."

Callen raised his brow in question. "What's that to do with anything?" He didn't understand how adoption papers could make a man turn violent.

Michaela took a deep breath. "He got angry because I never told him I was adopted." She looked at her brother. "He didn't know I was Romani."

Callen frowned. "He called me a gypsy whore. And that's when he started to hit me."

Callen tensed at hearing his sister's story. "At first it was in places where no one could see the bruises. I managed to keep it a secret from Tata and my Mom for nearly five years. Blake saw him hit me one day, and he ran at Scott so hard, he fell and hurt his shoulder. He got angry with Blake and hit him hard and threw him across the room. Blake ended up in hospital with a broken arm. I had to lie to say he had fallen from a tree. I remember Blake just staring at me as I lied to the Doctor and Nurses." Michaela curled up into a ball and cried. "He...he stopped talking to me after that. There I was trying so hard to keep my family together...after our family being torn apart...it meant so much to me to keep us together...no matter how bad it got. But that was the final straw. I packed three bags, ready for us to leave. Scott came home and found us standing there with our bags, and he threw me down the stairs. Blake and Mia hid in another room away from their Dad." She shook her head. "No children should ever see their Dad behave like that with anyone. Let alone their Mom. Or cop it themselves."

Callen placed his arms around his sister and let her cry, while he comforted her.

Michaela looked up at her brother. She could see hatred in his eyes,and it scared her. She knew it wasn't aimed at her, but at her husband. "Blake had called for an ambulance once Scott had left the house." She continued to shake. "He called my parents. Dad was furious. He wanted to kill Scott there and then. But he was scared. I never found out why though. "When I came out of the coma, Dad had organised for Amy and Hetty to make the three of us disappear. That was two years ago. Dad also asked for help from a close friend in the CIA to keep an eye out for any movements by Scott. He moved to NCIS to keep an eye on him...and you."

Callen looked at his sister. "What do you mean and on me?"

"Tata was worried about you, after what happened in Romania. When Hetty went to convince them you were dead, and you and your team went to rescue her. Oh he found out alright. Amy told him her concerns over the fact you went off the grid with your team in Romania against Director Vance's orders."

"If I mean that much to our Father, why doesn't he come and see me face to face, instead of getting someone else to do his dirty work for him." He had worked out who his Father had sent. 'Owen Granger. Another person who he despised.'

"Owen Granger is a good man, George. You've got to trust him. He's damn good at what he does, and can work without getting emotional. You're too close to this, George."

He knew she was right. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Michaela yawned. "Sorry. But I'm really tired."

"Of course you are. Let's find you a bed." Callen led his sister upstairs and found a beautiful four poster bed with sheer organza draped over it and tied around the posts. "I think this one is perfect for you, Michaela. Too fancy for me."

She smiled at Callen. She agreed.

Callen gave her a hug and found another room that wasn't so overwhelming. He had been used to only a small amount of furniture, and definitely not luxury. He showered and slipped under the covers, just in his boxers. He tossed and turned all night processing all the information Michaela had told him.

He woke with a start, when he heard a car pull up outside the house. He quickly pulled his jeans and shirt on and peered out the window. It was still dark outside, but he watched a figure get out of the car. The figure walked around to the boot and as he collected some bags out of the boot, Callen realised it was his partner, Sam. Relief overcame him and walked downstairs to let him into the house.

"Hey G. How are you going? How's Michaela?" Callen watched his best friend as he said his sister's name.

"Hetty told you her name?" Sam nodded.

"What else did she tell you?" Callen wanted to know just how much Hetty had told him.

Sam looked at his partner. "Are you going to to let me in G? Cause I have yours and Michaela's spare clothes. Looks like the two of you will be staying a while." Callen watched as Sam raised his eyebrows and grin as if he had no idea that Michaela was any more than an attractive woman.

"She's my sister, Sam."

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Say what?" Not sure he heard Callen correctly.

"Michaela is my sister."

"Amy?" He was confused, because he thought Michalea was younger than Callen, and Amy was dead.

Callen shook his head. "No. That was Hunter."

"What?" Sam was shocked just like Callen had been earlier.

"You might as well sit down, Sam. It's a long story." Sam and Callen sat on the same sofa he had sat with Michaela earlier that evening, as Callen told him what he had learned tonight from her.

"Whoa, G. That's huge. All the answers you've wanted. Who would have thought you would end up rescuing your sister. Does Hetty know?"

Callen nodded. "My Father asked Hetty to watch over me for him. My own Guardian Angel. But because Hunter had told him about us rescuing Hetty on our own in Romania, he sent Granger to make sure we don't do anything stupid again.

"We'll you do need someone to keep a close eye on you, G." Sam smiled. "You do have a habit of going off the reservation lone wolf."

Callen sighed. "So you now know for certain your name is George, hey?" Callen nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. There's so much to process, from all that Michaela has told me. Being around her has been taking some adjustment. I mean, she's still a stranger, yet she's my little sister." Callen looked at his partner. "I remembered her and my Father in my dreams recently." Sam looked back at Callen. "I couldn't place them. They looked familiar, and I wandered about asking Hetty if I had another sister; she's so much like our Mom. And my Father, I'm like him." Callen lowered his head and shoulders at the mention of his Father. It still hurt him to know his Father was living a good life in DC far away from him. 'Did he still blame him for his Mother's death on the beach? Why didn't he want him?'

Sam placed his hand on his partner's shoulders. He knew this was taking an emotional toll on Callen, particularly seeing G usually kept his emotions reigned in behind walls he built years ago. "Like Michaela told you, G. It broke your Father to separate you, but he had to do it to protect you all. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are worth much more than you give credit to yourself, G."

Callen looked back at his partner, brother and best friend. "Thanks Sam. I appreciate it." Callen stood and made them both some coffee. "Have Kensi and Deeks made any progress with the men I caught earlier?"

Sam shook his head. "They tried every trick in the book. They tried to break them, but they sat silently, except for asking for a lawyer." Then Sam chuckled. Callen gave his partner a confused look. "Until Granger walked in and basically told them that they were had no rights to a lawyer, seeing they tried to kidnap the daughter of an Admiral. They got scared and spilled the beans. Both gave statements that Major Scott Daniels hired them to track her down and kidnap her." Sam smiled at Callen. "An arrest warrant is out for the bastard."

Callen smiled back to his partner. "Good. I hate seeing the fear in Michaela's eyes."

At that moment, Michaela woke from her sleep. She heard talking and for a moment was confused where she was. She started to panic that Scott had taken her. She quickly turned on the lights. Then she sighed a big relief as she remembered George saying the four poster bed was suited more to her than him. She got out of the bed and walked towards the stairs to see who was talking. She could hear Callen, and her name mentioned. The other voice she did not recognise. Unsure who was with her brother, she sat half way down the stairs.

Callen's phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Hey Eric, what have you got?" He asked their technical expert.

"Not good news I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, Eric."

"Major Scott Daniels is in LA. He's been sighted at Michaela's house."

"Damn it." Callen responded. "What about her children? Are they still safe?" He was really worried about his nephew and niece who were still in LA.

"Hetty's organised Kensi and Deeks to get them out of their friends' homes with the families they are with and taken them to a safe house. Granger is on his way to you with Blake and Mia." Eric paused. "They're really scared of their Dad, Callen."

"I'm not surprised after what they've seen their Dad do to their Mom and suffered at his hand themselves. Thanks Eric. Please keep me apprised." With that he hung up.

"What's up G?" Sam voice showed his concern.

"Daniels is in LA and has been seen at Michaela's house. Their cover has been compromised. Hetty organised Kensi and Deeks to take Blake, Mia and their friends' families to a safe house, just incase he goes there as well. Granger is on his way here with Blake and Mia."

Michaela shook with fear at hearing Callen's words. She was glad her children were on their way to her, and that Owen Granger was bringing them. But she was afraid. Afraid of the lengths her husband would go to, to find them. And what he would do when he did find them.

The step Michaela sat on creaked and Callen looked up the stairs. He saw his sister and knew she had heard his conversation with Sam. He moved towards her, but she ran upstairs into the bedroom and locked the door. Callen tried to get in to comfort his sister, but found it locked. "Michaela, please let me in." He pleaded.

Callen heard movement on the other side of the door and the lock clicked and he found he could open the door.

He saw her sitting on the floor beside the bed, with her legs folded up to her chest, and she was rocking. He sat down next to her and placed his arms around her. "It's ok, Meeky, we'll get him. You'll be safe with me."

Michalea shuddered. "Please don't call me that. Please."

Callen tilted his head and raised his brow puzzled. "Scott called me that. I hate it. Call me Kayla if you want to shorten my name." She whispered. Michalea looked up at her brother. "I'm sorry, George."

"Sh! It's alright Kayla. You don't need to apologise." Callen remained sitting beside his sister until she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Callen realised how much his sister needed him. Amy was no longer alive, and it sounded like their Father couldn't help her either. All his life he felt alone, and here was his sister, who had lived with their Father, in danger and he was all she had. 'How ironic.' He thought.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

**She needed his help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning the NCIS Los Angeles characters._

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. I appreciate it._

**Chapter 3**

The sun had started to rise and light filtered slightly through the curtains in Michaela's bedroom. Callen had gently placed her back onto the bed and under the covers while he slept in the armchair beside the bed. He hadn't dared leave her, incase she woke scared again. He heard the noise of a car on the driveway and quickly looked out the window. He didn't recognise the car, so he tensed up, until he saw his superior get out of the car. 'Granger.' He had never liked the man, always felt he had an ulterior motive for being in  
NCIS. Now he knew what that motive was. To protect him and his sister. He sighed. Once again, his Father was getting others to look out for his children; instead of himself. It frustrated Callen, and his fists tightened by his side. He continued to watch from the window as a boy of the age of fourteen and a twelve year old girl stepped out of the car. They looked up at the house, and he tried to stay out of their sight. He studied them, to see how they looked and behaved. They were his nephew and niece, but he still held back. Being there for his little sister was one thing, but for her children as well? It was all a new experience for him, he was having trouble adjusting to. He noticed they hesitated too. Blake stayed leaning beside the car, as Mia walked around to his side. They were close, he noticed, and he smiled. Something he wished he had been able to be with his sisters. But they still didn't move from the car. 'What's preventing them from coming into the house?' He wondered. Then he noticed movement inside the car. More occupants. A man and a woman; much older. As they hopped out of the car, Callen held his breath. 'It couldn't be!'

Callen felt a gentle hand on his arm. "Whose here?" Michalea had woken and stood beside her brother.

Callen turned and smiled. It was a weak smile, and she noticed his discomfort. "What's wrong George?"

"Blake and Mia are here, with Granger." He whispered. Callen paused. He daren't say anymore, incase, he was wrong.

Michaela noticed, so she looked out the window too. "He's here. I don't believe it." Callen noticed Michaela's face had sparkled with the biggest smile he had seen on his sister yet. "Come on George, it's time you met the rest of your family." She grabbed his hand and tried to lead him downstairs. But he hesitated. She turned and looked at her brother. "What's up George?"

"I can't." He breathed.

"Yes you can."

Callen shook his head. "They are not my family. None of you are. I have no one. The closest I have to a family, are my team. But even now, I don't know how I can continue to trust Hetty." He paused. He was deeply hurt. "She's kept everything I have ever wanted to know about who I am and who my family are from me."

Tears streamed down Michaela's face as she heard the words spoken by her brother. "You don't mean that George."

"Stop. Don't call me that. I am not George. I am and always have been G Callen. A ghost, with no family." He paused. He knew he was being hard towards his sister, but he needed her to understand, how he felt and what he had been through. He couldn't just turn on the love for people who were strangers to him, no matter if they were family or not. "I am just the Federal Agent who rescued you yesterday, nothing else."

Callen walked past his sister, trying very hard to hide the emotions his whole body was wracked with. He went into the bathroom from the bedroom he had slept in for some of the night and showered. The water over his body felt warm and made him feel more human again after the past night's events. He looked in the mirror as he dried himself, and studied his features. He looked more like a rogue agent, than one full of honour. 'What was there for any Father to be proud of? Time for a change.' He thought. And he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He shaved. Not that he hadn't shaved at all, he kept a short stubble on his face to make him fit in with the criminals he tried to infiltrate to do his job. But today, he shaved properly, so his skin was smooth and clean. It shocked him when he looked back at his face in the mirror. He regretted his actions immediately. But knew he couldn't undo it now. 'What difference does it make, anyway. I'm still the same man with no family.' Callen was good at putting up walls around himself for protection. And now he found himself doing just that. All his life he wanted to know who he was, what the G stood for, and who his family were. Downstairs stood his sister, Tata, nephew and niece. It was too much for him to bare.

Michaela ran to her children, once she saw them enter the house. Sam had opened the door and greeted the new arrivals. Tears streaked down her face, and that of her children; although Blake tried hard to hide it. Then she turned to her parents. Michael and Martha Courtney. "Mom." Michaela hugged her Mother first. Then she looked at her Father. It had been two years since she had seen either of them, and she noticed how much they had aged in that time. It scared her. "Tata." She left her Mom and hugged her Father.

"Tata?" Her Mother questioned. She had never heard her daughter call Michael that before, so she was confused.

Michaela realised her mistake. She looked at her Father. "Sorry." She whispered to him. Michael drew his youngest daughter closer to him. It had been the last straw to see what Scott had done to her and her children. His only grandchildren.

"Not to worry, Kayla." He looked at his wife and smiled. "It's time we told her the truth, don't you think?" He whispered back to her. Michaela looked back up at her Father and smiled.

Michael looked at Sam. "Are you the agent who rescued our daughter?"

Sam shook his head. "No sir. That was my partner."

As Sam mentioned his partner, Callen arrived down the stairs, and stood face to face with the new comers. Sam and Granger straight away noticed the change in him, and quickly hid any reflection in their expression from the others.

Michaela stood facing her brother and smiled. "Here's my hero." She told them. She could see the uncomfortable stance he had, and tried hard to make him feel better. She noticed her Father was quiet and still. She looked up at him and noticed that he was staring at George. Shocked to see his own son, a grown man, in front of him. A younger version of himself. Even more so, now he had shaved. Those blue eyes she had always got lost in growing up, stared back at her. Then when Blake had been born, she noticed he had them too. She had smiled back then, knowing he had inherited them from her Father.

Blake and Mia stood with their jaws dropped. They were shocked to see a man who looked just like their Grandpa and like Blake. They remained silent too, as they didn't know what to say.

Callen averted his Father's face, and drew his attention to his Superior and Martha instead. Granger smiled and nodded at Callen, with a quick hello. But it was Martha that came near to Callen, breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"Thank you for rescuing our daughter, Agent?" She had no idea who he was.

Michael answered for her. "George Callen."

Martha turned to her husband, and saw grief and hesitation in him. She looked back at the agent who had rescued Michaela, and noticed the similarities between him and her husband. Then she turned to look at her grandson, Blake. 'Same blue eyes, blonde hair. Why hadn't she noticed it in her grandson before.' Then looked closer at her daughter. And Mia. Michaela looked nothing like Michael, and Mia was just like her Mother. She was confused, and Michael and Michaela saw it written on her face.

Martha turned to Callen. "Who are you?" She breathed out. It had been a lot of effort for her to have said anything.

Callen looked at the older woman before him. "I'm Agent G Callen, Ma'am. You're welcome. It's my duty to serve and protect."

Callen kept his eyes on Martha. Still too afraid to meet his Father's eyes. It took everything he had to appear calm. "Our agency has an arrest warrant out for your son-in-law, Ma'am. It's only a matter of time we'll have him in custody and your daughter and grandchildren will be safe."

Back in OPS, Hetty, Eric, Nell, Kensi and Deeks watched from the cameras up on the big screen, and heard every word through the microphones Hetty had installed in the house. They had heard the conversation the night before, and knew Callen knew who Michaela was, and that Admiral Michael Courtney was his Father.

Hetty shook her head as she watched her favourite agent, who she saw like a son, speak as if he knew nothing of who they were.

"What's Callen doing?" Eric queried.

"Protecting himself." Nell knew Callen more than any of them realised. She and Callen had become close, real close, but kept it quiet from the rest of the team. It broke her heart to see Callen so deeply hurt. She could read him like a book, even if people who didn't really know him, just saw a blank look.

The others looked at Nell. "You can tell that, by that blank look?" Eric queried her.

Nell knew she had to keep her own emotions in check. She had watched and observed Callen and practiced it, to become a good field agent. He had been training her, although she could already fire a weapon. She did after all have a licence to carry, whenever she went out into the field, no matter how little that was. Callen, however, had trained her to appear void of emotion, to become a ghost. It was necessary for her, if she was to remain in a relationship with Callen. No one knew when someone from his past or his family's past would hunt Callen down, or anyone close to him. So he had prepared her.

Nell looked at her partner. "Wouldn't you do the same, if your Father suddenly appeared after spending all your life looking for him, and feeling worthless, because he wasn't there for you when you needed him the most?"

Hetty looked at her protege. A small smile appeared on the Operation Manager's face. She had thought Nell would be good for her team leader, when she found her, although there was some age difference. She knew Callen was more interested in intelligent women, and knew Nell would capture Callen's attention. But she hadn't seen anything develop, so she was surprised. But to hear Nell talk about Callen like this, meant one thing: the two of them had become close. How close, she wasn't sure, but she was glad just the same.

"I suppose." Eric replied. "It's just Callen's been searching for his family for so long, and now...they are there. Wouldn't he acknowledge them in anyway?" Eric looked over to Nell.

"It's hard for Callen to show any emotion." Kensi added. "He's had to hide it for so long, you just can suddenly show it for someone who is a stranger."

"Yeah, Kensi and Nell are right. Callen's just doing what he knows he can do, to protect himself." Deeks added. "But the Admiral's wife looks like she doesn't know that Callen and Michaela are really her husband's children."

Hetty shook her head. "No she doesn't. Admiral Courtney met Clara in Romania, and kept his love for her a secret. Martha has no idea that their adopted daughter is really his daughter."

"Looks like she does now." Deeks added. "But why has Callen shaved? He never shaves. He looks..."

"Handsome." Kensi finished her partner's words.

"Now I was not going to say those exact words."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You were too, Deeks. Just admit you have a mancrush on him." She gave him a wink.

"Very funny Fern." Deeks shook his head at his partner. They both knew who he had a crush for. He had eventually mustered up the courage and kissed her two months ago, and declared his feelings for her. Kensi had returned his kiss and admitted to him, finally, that she loved him. They kept it quiet and continued as per normal with their bantering at work, hoping to hide their true feelings from the others.

"He is handsome." Nell added to Kensi's comments. "He's always been handsome." Forgetting who she was in the presence of. "Shaved or stubble."

Eric gave Nell a really weird look.

"What?" Nell queried her partner. She had tried to push Eric off the scent last Christmas when she noticed they were standing under the mistletoe; when she kissed him. An action she regretted, due to the fact Eric became a little weird with her ever since, and told Nate about it, when he last returned to OSP. Callen had pulled back from her when he heard about it, and began to build walls around himself again. But she worked hard, and pulled those walls down again. Through her time with Callen, she had figured out how to unlock the key to his heart.

"Trouble in paradise?" Deeks piped in, as he noticed the tension between the two partners.

Both Eric and Nell glared at the Detective. Kensi laughed, cause it did look funny.

Their attention drew back to the screen as that heard more talking from the safe house.

"You must be exhausted from your long journey. Would anyone like a coffee, tea, or breakfast?" Callen asked, trying to take the attention away from himself. He turned and walked into the kitchen.

Martha turned to her husband. "What is going in Michael?"

Michael looked at his wife of nearly fifty years. "Martha. You better sit down."

Michaela led her children into the kitchen, to see if they could help George with breakfast, and to give her parents some space. Before she knew it, Sam and Owen had joined them too.

"What's going on, Mom?" Blake asked his Mom.

Michaela turned to her children. She could see George was making himself busy, trying hard to avoid her. "You know the story how your Grandpa brought me over from Romania and he and Grandma adopted me?"

They both nodded. "That's why Dad got angry and started hitting you." Blake added.

Callen stopped what he was doing and turned around at his nephew's words. He watched as Michaela spoke to her children. He caught her eyes, and quickly turned around to the pan on the cooktop.

"Well there's more to the story. You see, I had an older sister, Amy. Do you remember Agent Lauren Hunter and Miss Lange, how they helped us disappear two years ago?"

They nodded. "Was she really your sister Amy? Mia asked her Mom.

Michaela nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I also have a brother George." Blake and Mia instantly turned around to look at Callen. Callen continued to busy himself on the cooktop, cooking bacon, eggs, mushroom and tomatoes for breakfast for everyone. And although he tried hard to concentrate on cooking breakfast, he heard every word Michaela said and knew her children had turned and were now watching him.

"You mean the Agent who rescued you yesterday, he's your brother?" Blake asked.

"That's why he looks so much like you Blake." Mia added. "But why does he look so much like Grandpa too?"

At that moment, Michael walked into the kitchen. He had spoken to his wife and told her about Clara and their three children. He had been apologetic and both had shed tears. He knew his son wanted answers, and knew he deserved to know everything. It had broken his heart to separate them, but their lives depended on it. Now, as a grown man, George deserved to be told the truth. He had noted how his son had averted looking at him. He knew this was going to be hard; on all of them.

"Because Mia sweetheart, your Mom, and Agent Callen are my children. My flesh and blood."

Callen tensed as he heard his Father's voice. He continued working on the cooktop, but he was having trouble concentrating. Sam could see the trouble his partner was having. "Here, G, let me take over."

Any other time, Callen would have refused. But now, he was grateful. He nodded thanks to his partner before he turned and left the house, and headed for the beach. He needed to breathe. He needed Nell. The small Nell Jones who had captured his heart, he needed her. He wanted to call her up on his phone, just to hear her voice. She had become his centre. She calmed him after a bad case, and soothed him, inside and out. But he was an hour away from her, and hadn't been in contact with her since he left the office the day before. Callen sat down on the cool sand and dialled the OPS Centre.

Nell heard the phone ring and quickly grabbed it. "Hello."

"Nell." He was relieved to hear her beautiful voice on the other end of the phone. "So glad it's you."

"Are you ok?" She whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear her. "We're all worried about you here." She continued, hoping no one noticed her, but to no avail, when she saw Hetty standing beside her.

"Is that Mr Callen?" She inquired. "Tell him, we are all thinking of him." And walked away.

Nell was surprised by Hetty's behaviour. She watched as Hetty told all of them to leave the OPS centre and have a break. "Hetty said to tell you we are all thinking of you."

"They know its me, then?"

"Yes, but Hetty's made them all take a break, so I am now alone in OPS."

"She knows." He said. "She knows everything."

"But we've been so careful."

"Hetty always knows everything. And keeps it all secret, hidden close to her chest."

"Callen."

"She knew everything I've wanted to know about who I was, my name, and who my family were, and she only told me a little about my Grandfather and my Mom. She knew Hunter was Amy, for goodness sake. She faked her death and raised her. Everyone had someone, while I had no one."

"G." Nell pleaded with him. "You have me. And soon, you'll have..."

"Sh! Hetty may not be there, but she bugs the place. I know." He smiled. "You both are my family now. A family who wants me for who I am." Callen hugged himself. "I miss you. Can't Hetty send you up here. It's beautiful."

"Sorry, G. I'm needed in here to keep track of Daniels." She heard Callen's growl at the mention of his name. "Maybe after all of this is over, we could go away for the weekend?"

"That sounds good. I love you, Nell Jones."

"I love you too G Callen."

"I better go, sounds like I have company."

"Ok. Ring me if you need someone to listen, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Bye."

"Bye, G."

They both hung up the phone. Nell was relieved she had spoken to him as she really did miss him. Especially last night; the bed had felt so cold without him. And this morning; he was alway so good looking after her, after she threw up. The morning sickness was becoming harder to hide at work, but so far she had managed it. Then there was all the trips to the bathroom to pee. She had managed to disguise it was having to go somewhere else in the building to do her job. But wasn't sure how long she was going to hide the small bump that was getting bigger every day. Gently, Nell placed her hand on her belly and smiled. 'A piece of her and Callen growing inside her. She was the luckiest woman on earth.' She smiled as she thought about what kind of child they would produce.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**She Needed His Help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning the NCIS Los Angeles characters._

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. I appreciate it._

**Chapter 4**

Callen looked up and found his Father standing there. Michael came closer to Callen and sat beside him on the sand. They remained silent, for what seemed a long time, before Michael broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, son. For not being there for you, when you needed me." Callen tensed up at his Father's words. His fists clenched beside him, but he remained in his position. "I don't blame you for hating me. I deserve it. But I was scared. Your Mom and I tried to get you out. Hetty was supposed to meet us that day on the beach. But her superiors put a stop to it. She left the CIA after that, and joined NCIS, so she could watch over you and Amy over here. It tore at her, knowing she was ordered not to help your Mom. The CIA had no idea how bad it had become, and I had Amy and Michaela safe in my hotel room. I nearly lost you too that day. My only son." Michael broke. "I found you crying trying to wake your beautiful Mama up. I had to separate the three of you to keep you safe from the Comescus."

"You did." Callen looked at his Father in the eyes for the first time, in a really long time. He saw his own blue eyes.

Michael creased his brow in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You did lose me on that day. I died with Mama."

Michael shook his head. "No. You're alive and safe. Look at you. A handsome grown man, who's become a Federal Agent. You're Mother and Grandfather would be proud of you; if they had lived."

Callen struggled to keep himself under control. "You threw me out to the wind, where dogs laid in wait to attack me, wherever I went."

"I don't understand, son.".

"Don't. Don't you ever call me son. You abandoned me and Amy in different orphanages, for goodness sake. And raised Michaela with your wife. You had a wife, and yet you betrayed her, by having an affair. We are just your illegitimate children you had with a Romani woman. You chose to keep Michaela and discard your other children. What kind of Father does that?"

Callen rose to his feet and began to walk towards the water. "I would never leave my children, or discard them into the wind."

"Being a Father is not always easy, George. Until you become a Father, you never realise how much they mean to you, and the lengths you would go to protect them. The Comescus knew about you, George. They saw you on the beach with your Mother. They were supposed to have killed you too. But they came back for you, did they not?"

"And we killed them. For revenge of my Mother and Grandfather. They call you a Admiral, but I call you a coward." Anger ran through Callen's veins like fire. "What did you do? Nothing. You took the one who didn't look like you, the one who looked like your lover and loved her. You never loved Amy nor I. We would reveal your dirty little secret. How's Martha now, knowing how you had a family in another country and tricked her into raising one of your bastards as her own daughter?"

"Stop it." Michaela had joined her Father and brother out on the beach. She was glad they were out of the house, far away from her children's ears, after hearing her brother's words.

Callen turned and looked at his sister. "There is your only child. You have no other children. I may look like you and Blake, but I am not family. I have my own family, and after this case is over, we are going on a holiday far away from all of you." He was shaking and struggling to hold it together.

"George, please. Please don't push us away. We love you. We need you."

"George, listen to your sister, if you won't listen to me. Please." Michael pleaded with his son.

"I never pushed you away. I've spent most of my life searching for you. Only to find out you pushed me away." Callen broke. He fell to his knees and cried. 'Oh, the pain in his heart, it hurt real bad. Worse than being shot.' He thought.

Michaela fell down beside her brother and held him, just like he had done with her during the night. "George, please. I need you. Just as much as you need us. You have family, more than just your team."

Michael knelt down the other side of his son. "I'm sorry, son. I really am. If I could turn back the clock, I would change it all. I so wanted to keep Amy, you and Kayla together. We were a family, and family needs to be together. But I can't do that. Please forgive me." Michael was finding all the emotion of the past forty odd years catching up on him. His deception to Martha, who he had always loved. The loss of Clara, and two of their three children. All in the need to keep them safe. Then there was the more recent pressing concerns of keeping Michaela, Blake and Mia safe from Scott. He couldn't understand why his son-in-law had suddenly became violent towards his daughter. Then there was the death of his eldest daughter, Amy. How that bastard had ever found out that Lauren was Amy, George's sister, he never understood. But it had made him very afraid for his other children's safety. "If you died, George, I would never have forgiven myself. It nearly killed me when Owen told me about Amy."

Callen's head snapped up at his Father's words. "Killed you? Were you there? Were you the one she called out for help, because she was scared? Did you see her blown up in a car, and you had no way of saving her?" Callen shook his head and stood up again. He was more than angry now. "How dare you tell me how much it nearly killed you when Granger told you about Amy. Every night I dream of her. I see her face, hear her screams. See her life ended as the car she was tied in, blew up. And not even know that she was my sister. Yeah she peeved me when she stepped in for Hetty. But if she had told me who she was, it would have prevented all of this. She would still be alive."

"No George, it wouldn't have stopped him from killing her. There was nothing you could have done to have saved her." His Father tried to tell him.

"How do you know that? You weren't here." Callen's fists were clenched by his side again. Michaela noticed and tried to calm her brother down.

"Why do you say that George?" Michaela asked him.

Callen looked at his sister. "You look so much like Mama, you know Kayla. It's like she is still with us, when I see you." Tears fell down his cheeks. "I miss her so much." He turned to his Father. "I'm sorry I let them die." Callen shook as he cried. "I didn't mean for either of them to die."

Michael held onto his son. "None of it was your fault, George. Please don't blame yourself. No one blames you."

Callen shook his head. "No. You must blame me. Anyone who comes into my life dies." His eyes were red from crying. "Please, let me go. Leave me alone."

"George." Michaela pleaded with her brother. "I need you. We all need you. I am alive because you rescued me. You've got to believe more in your self worth, George."

Somehow, Michaela's words sunk into Callen's mind. 'She was right. If he hadn't heard her screams and rescued her from those two men yesterday, she may be dead right now.' Then he thought back to Hetty's words from last night. 'You saved her life.' He looked at his sister with a puzzled look on his face.

"George?" Michaela and their Father watched Callen's reaction to her words. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yes. I think I am. Thanks, Kayla. You're right." Callen gave his sister a big hug. "It's just hard for me. I've been alone for so long. This is all so strange to me. But now I have a family of my own, my family turn up. It's a lot to take in."

"Wait, you have a family? Wow, George, this is great news. Who are they?"

Callen suddenly realised he had slipped out something he hadn't even revealed to his team, nor his partner. "Um, no one knows about us."

Michaela and Michael could see Callen's awkwardness.

"She's someone in my team, she's an analyst. Her name is Nell Jones. She and I have become really close and..."

He felt awkward to say the word love. But he needn't worry, cause his sister helped him out. "You're in love." Michaela added.

Callen nodded. "She's twelve weeks pregnant, and we've not told anyone yet."

Michaela and Michael smiled at him. "Congratulations, bro." He returned their smile.

"Congratulations son." Although Callen had told him not to call him son, he couldn't help it. "I am so proud of you. What you have achieved is amazing. And you have done this all on your own."

Callen couldn't believe his ears. "Thanks."

Martha watched her husband and daughter with the Agent who had rescued her daughter the day before. It had hurt to hear Michael tell her about his family in Romania. Yet she for some strange reason understood. They had tried to have children, and she had almost pushed him away from her grief. Then he had suddenly left without saying anything, and she thought she had lost him forever. But two weeks later, he returned with a gift. A beautiful three year old girl named Michaela. She had noticed how much Michael had doted on their daughter, and if she was honest to herself, she would admit, that little girl was what had saved their marriage, and her. Having Michaela as her daughter had healed her from her depression of not being able to bare children of her own. They were happy and loved her as if she was their own. Now she knows that that little girl was her husbands real daughter. Did that knowledge change how she felt towards her husband and daughter? She was not sure. But she knew she still loved them both very much. And now there was the news that this Agent was her husband's son, whom he had separated for safety from a Romanian crime family. Michael had told her his son had been on the beach with his Mother when she had been murdered. He had only been five. If only she could have turned back the clock and raised all his children as their own. She hated seeing their grief. The Agent looked lost, and she could see he was deeply hurt. She had watched him shouting and refusing his Father on the beach, and how Michaela had come along to help her Father and brother reunite. 'It must have been so hard on him, growing up not knowing who he was, or where his family was.' Her heart went out to George. She wanted to help, so she decided to walk out onto the beach and see if she could make them all feel better.

"Hi." Martha said when she came close to the Michael, George and Michaela. "I'm sorry for all the hurt you've endured in your life." She said looking at George. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but your Father really is a good man. Please give him a chance, George."

Callen looked at the older woman. "Even though he betrayed you? Why are you so willing to be kind to me, or him?"

"We all make mistakes in our lives, George. Some are greater than others. Do you want to make a mistake that will eat at you for the rest of your life? Life is too short to hate. We need to forgive, so we can heal."

"So, you're ok with knowing he had a family? Children with our Mother?" Callen watched Martha closely.

"The news has hurt me, I cannot lie about that. And it will take time for me to forgive Michael for keeping this news from me all these years. But the day your Father came home with Michaela was the best day of my life. A gift of a child, I could not bare my own husband. I wish I could turn back the clock, and knew about you all then, then I could have been a Mother to you and loved you. Like I know your Father has always loved you. Please come inside, George, and eat some breakfast. Your partner has kept some warm for you three." She held her hand out to George and was relieved when he took it.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**She needed his help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning the NCIS Los Angeles characters._

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. I appreciate it._

**Chapter 5**

Nell and Eric continued to search for Major Scott Daniels after he had been spotted by NCIS agents at Michaela's home the night before; but were unsuccessful.

"This is so frustrating." Nell breathed out louder than she had intended.

Eric looked at his partner. "It's ok, Nell. We'll find him again. We have kaleidoscope and face recognition all looking for him. If he sneezes, we'll find him."

"We had him last night, at the victim's house. Why didn't we just arrest him then?" She couldn't understand it. Since they had agents at the location, why they didn't get him then. Then she would have Callen home with her again. She was not looking forward to another night apart from her man.

Eric studied his partner. She seemed more frustrated than she would normally on a case, such as this one. "Nell." Eric paused. "Is, um...everything ok with you?"

Nell turned and gave him a blank look as if nothing was wrong. "Yes. I don't know why you think it isn't." She quickly responded. Too quickly, and Eric noticed.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed. Standing back on the other side of the room, Hetty watched her Technical Operator and her Intelligence Analyst at work. She had noted the many times Miss Jones had left the OPS centre, much more than normal. And now she could see this case was affecting her protege more than it should.

Nausea waved over Nell once again, and she quickly fled the room. Eric turned with concern in his eyes, as he met their Operation Manager's contact. "I'm worried about her Hetty. I don't know what is going on with her, but she seems different. And this case appears to be affecting her more than it would normally."

"It's alright, Mr Beal, I will see to her." Hetty left the OPS centre and found Nell leaving the ladies.

"Miss Jones, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" Hetty spoke gently with her Analyst, but everyone knew, if Hetty asked for something, there was no choice but to concede.

Nell hesitated. She knew Hetty knew about her and Callen. But did she know she was pregnant with his child? 'How could she not.' She nodded and followed Hetty to her office.

"Which tea would you prefer, Miss Jones? Or perhaps you might prefer some ginger ale?"

'Busted.' Nell could no longer hide it from their boss. "Hetty." She looked at the older woman, lost. "Yes, thank you."

Hetty poured the ginger ale out for Nell and then poured a cup of tea from her teapot for herself. Quietly, she sat and sipped her tea. She was a patient woman in moments like these, while she waited for the other person to confess their 'sins.'

"We were...um." It was so much harder to say it out loud. "Callen and I." 'Damn.' Tears welled up in Nell's eyes. 'Damn these hormones running through my body.' She thought to herself.

Hetty passed over the box of tissues to the younger woman, "I'm not going to bite, Miss Jones."

Nell blew her nose and threw the tissue in the bin. She focused back on Hetty.

"I'm pregnant." Was all she could get out.

"Yes, dear, that I can tell."

Nell's hand shook from nerves. "Yes, um...of course you do. You know everything."

"Nell. Hetty gently placed her hands on Nell's shaking hand to calm her nerves. "I am happy for you both. A family is what Mr Callen needs. One he can call his own. I'm just worried about you. You seem distracted by this case, more than usual. I want to know what it is, so I can help you."

Nell took a deep breath. "I miss him, Hetty."

"Of course you do, dear. But he'll be back soon enough."

"That's what's so frustrating. We had the Major last night at the victim's home. Why didn't we arrest him then?"

Hetty sat back in her chair. "We needed the proof from the men who attacked Michaela Daniels, that her husband had hired them to kidnap her. Our agents were ordered to stand back. If we had arrested him too early, he could have walked. We need him to seek Michaela out. Then we can take him. Now, Miss Jones. Have you found any known associates other than the two goons Mr Callen arrested last night, of the Major's?"

"I've set the parameters, Hetty, but nothing has come up as yet. It looks like he's lost a lot of respect from his peers of late, and is on a thin line of people who trust him. There is a lot of respect out there for Admiral Courtney, no one wants to betray him, and help Major Daniels find his family."

"That is good news, Miss Jones. Now I think you need to tell your partner, so he can stop worrying so much about you, and then both of you can focus on finding Major Daniels."

Nell nodded. "Thanks Hetty." She stood to leave. "Can I ring Callen first. I think he needs to know you know, so he can tell Sam."

"Yes, you may. You can use Nate's office for privacy."

"Thank you Hetty." Nell walked up the stairs to ring Callen.

"Something is going on." Deeks quietly told Kensi.

Kensi followed Nell with her eyes as her friend walked up the stairs towards Nate's office. "I agree."

"Do you think there is something going on between Nell and..."

Kensi looked at her partner. "Callen?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. She's not even indicated to me she's seeing someone, when we have our girls night out. But I agree, something is up. Maybe I'll go up to OPS and see if Eric knows anything." Kensi stood and climbed the stairs. As she walked into OPS, she found Eric watching the Safe House.

Callen's phone rang. "Callen."

"Hey G, it's me."

"Nell? Are you ok? You sound upset." Callen left the room for privacy.

Sam noticed Callen leave the room after his phone rang. He knew something was going on, but thought it was to do with the case.

Kensi and Eric watched as they heard Callen answer his phone. Both knew whatever was going on with Nell, it had something to do with their team leader.

Sam lent on the wall as he watched his partner listen on the phone. He saw Callen look up at him with a weird look on his face. He noticed Callen looked concerned as he answered the phone, before he left the room, so he followed close by, although he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Hetty knows, G." Nell quietly told him, incase someone was outside the door.

"I told you she knows, Nell."

"No. I mean, about the baby." She whispered to him over the phone.

"Oh." Callen responded.

"She wants me to tell Eric, so he'll stop worrying about me, so we can focus on this case."

"Uh-huh!" Callen was aware his partner was watching him closely. He thought for a moment. "She's right, Nell. I know we wanted to tell everyone together, but if its affecting yours and Eric's concentration on this case, then you must tell all of them, not just Eric. I'll let Sam know."

"I'm sorry G. I've tried to hide it, but I keep rushing off to the bathroom." She paused. "And I miss you. And I'm worried about you. We saw how you reacted when you saw your Father, G. Hetty has the house wired. We could see and hear everything."

"I'm not surprised. Ok. Thanks for the heads up. Let me know if you find Daniels or anyone associated with him." Callen wasn't surprised, just annoyed that the rest of his team had watched him meet his Father for the first time. He was glad he had walked out to the beach earlier and had it out with his Father and Michaela out there, and not had it in the house. He must be more careful for now on. "I love you and miss you too." He whispered. And hung up the call.

Sam didn't move, and waited for his partner. As Callen approached him, he placed his hand out to stop his partner. "Who was that G?"

Callen looked at him, then around for any cameras. "Outside, Sam. Hetty's bugged the place."

Sam gave him a questioning look, and followed.

Once Callen felt he was further enough away from the house for bugs, he stopped and faced his partner. He stood silent for a moment, taking time to collect his thoughts, before he spoke.

Sam waited, but his patience was not as good as Hetty's. "G? Is everything ok? Who was on the phone?" He could see his partner felt uncomfortable. Awkward, in fact.

Callen gave a nervous laugh. "You worry too much about me Sam."

"You need all the worrying about you, you can get, G."

"You can stop being my Mother now. Now that I have a sister and Father around."

"Yet something tells me that phone call had nothing to do with either of them." Nothing fooled the former Navy Seal. Especially when it came to his partner.

"No. You're right, Sam. I do have something to tell you. And you can stop worrying." Callen placed his hand on his partner's arm. "I'm going to be a Dad, Sam."

"Say what? G, are you serious? Whose the unfortunate woman?"

"You mock me Sam. But I know you are happy for me, I know you too well. It's Nell."

Sam nearly fell backwards at his partner's words. "Whoa, G. You and Nell, together? And having a baby? That's huge news. That's awesome." Sam hugged his partner. "You will call it Sam if its a boy, won't you?"

Callen laughed. "No promises, Sam. But I will need advice on being a Dad from you, that's for sure."

"Of course. Wow. So how far along is Nell?"

"Twelve weeks. We wanted to tell everyone together, but this case has prevented that from happening, and the fact that Nell keeps running off to the bathroom all the time. Hetty's guessed and told her to tell Eric, so he'll stop worrying about her. I told her to tell Kensi and Deeks too. They'll want to know as well."

"You know Eric had a thing for Nell, don't you, G?"

Callen nodded. "It wasn't like we planned it, Sam. We met at a Farmer's market, one Saturday, hung out and liked each others company. Then things progressed, and we both fell in deep." He found it hard to say the word love.

Sam laughed. "G, you're in love. Hope you're better at saying it to Nell than you are to me."

Callen's complexion flushed from embarrassment. "But I was worried, you know, that someone would take her, to get to me. An enemy of ours or from my family's past, like the Comescus. So I've been training Nell, to become a ghost, to act all innocent as if she doesn't know me. To protect herself. And she's good, Sam. Real good. I know she could already handle a gun, and is a trained agent, but she isn't a field agent. So I had to make sure, that she would be ok."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, G. I was lucky with Michelle, with her history. But I still worry about her. But at least you can live together as who you really are, and not have to live an alias. I'm happy for you G. Man, you really are full of surprises."

Nell exited Nate's office, and looked down at the bullpen. Deeks sat there on his own, and looked up, catching her watching him. She signalled for him to come up, and he left his desk. She had no idea where Kensi had gone to, until she entered the OPS centre. She saw Kensi and Eric watching the house, and she could see Callen and Sam had left the house. An outside camera showed the two senior agents outside talking. Nell blushed as she saw Sam hug Callen. Deeks entered in behind her and saw the hug too.

"Oh, look at them, anyone would think they were a couple."

Nell glared at Deeks.

"What?" Deeks shrugged as Nell, Kensi and Eric stared at him.

"Deeks. Behave." Kensi warned him.

"We'll it's not everyday you see these two hug. I'm just saying." Deeks stood beside his partner.

"Really Deeks." She whispered to him.

"Eric." Nell started. "Can you please switch that camera feed off the screen. You had no right to be watching it." She was not happy when she found him and Kensi watching it.

"Sorry." Eric lowered his head ashamed.

"We're just worried about you Nell." Kensi added.

Nell looked at her three team mates. "So you know I just called Callen then?" She asked him.

Eric nodded.

"I'm sorry Eric." Nell looked at her partner. She felt awkward. They were all waiting for answers. "I know you've been worried about me. I appreciate it. Really I do."

"Nell?" Kensi piped in.

"I'm pregnant. And G's the Father." Nervously she looked towards her partner. She could see his disappointment. She knew he had a thing for her. But she only saw him as a dear friend. "Neither of us planned it. It just happened. And then we, um..." Like Callen she found it hard to say, in love. "We're very happy together, and thrilled about the baby. We both wanted to tell you together, but with this case taking G and Sam away and my numerous trips to the bathroom, Hetty found out, and well, this has been distracting me. This case. I really wish I was with G. Seeing him earlier see his Father after all these years, it broke my heart."

Kensi was the first one to speak. "Congratulations Nell. This is amazing news. You and Callen will make great parents. I'm really happy for you both." She hugged her friend. "Wow. You and Callen, hey!" She really was happy for them both. She smiled.

"Congrats, Nell Bell." Deeks added to the celebrations. "Wow, this is big news. So that's why we saw Sam give Callen a hug. He's just told him the news too." Knowing that Callen had just told Sam, made Deeks feel like he was one of the team. He knew Callen saw Sam like a brother and that they were best friends.

"Well, while we're on the subject of being honest." Kensi looked at Deeks.

Deeks raised his brow. "Anything you want to confess to me Princess?" He said in cheek, knowing too well how she already felt about him.

"I love you."

He portrayed a look of shock on his face at her words. And then more seriously said. "I love you too babe."

Now it was Nell and Eric's turn to be in shock at Kensi and Deek's behaviour. "Are you two serious?" Nell asked them. They nodded. "This is awesome. Nell moved fast and hugged them both. "About time too." She beamed at them. "G's going to be happy you two finally got together."

"You mean to say, you've been waiting for us to get together?" Kensi asked Nell.

"Oh, yeah." Nell still beamed at them.

"Nell, you are truely beautiful pregnant." Deeks told her. "You are glowing."

"Thanks Deeks. I don't feel it though. I've been feeling horrid for the past four weeks, actually. And my clothes are beginning to feel tight on me."

"You are glowing, Nell. Being pregnant suits you." Eric added. It was the first time Eric had acknowledged Nell's news.

Hetty walked into OPS and could see Nell had told them her news. "How's things up here?"

"Good." They all replied.

"Pleased to hear. Now I'm sorry to break up the party, but we've got a dangerous man on the loose, we need to track."

At Hetty's words, Eric and Nell returned to their computers, while Kensi and Deeks lefts to return to their desks.

Hetty returned to her office and watched her Junior Agent and Detective working at their desks. She smiled. Her plans were at work, of making her team family, in more ways than one; and she was glad. All she wanted now, was for this case to be over, so her family could all be reunited again.

Eric turned to Nell. "I'm sorry, Nell."

She looked back him. "For what, Eric?"

"For watching Callen and Sam outside the house. I was out of order."

Nell gently placed her hand on Eric's shoulder. "It's ok, Eric. You had no idea what was going on, and I know you have been worried about me. Thanks, for being such a good friend, and for caring so much."

Eric smiled. He liked working with Nell. Although he had hoped for more, he was happy with their friendship as it was. "No problem."

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**She needed his help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning the NCIS Los Angeles characters._

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. I appreciate it._

**Chapter 6**

Nell's computer beeped. "I've got something."

Eric turned to look. "Daniels, he's used his credit card at a gas station in West Lake Village." Nell looked up at Eric. "He's moving north." She started to be concerned.

"Towards Callen and his sister. How did he know?" Eric asked.

While Eric informed Hetty of this news, Nell called Callen.

"Callen." Not sure who from the OPS Centre was calling him.

"G. Daniels, we've found him."

"Nell. Where?"

"West Lake Village. Half an hour from you. He's on his way."

"I don't understand. How did he know where we've taken Michaela?"

"There must be a leak. Eric and I will search for anyone snooping into our system. Be careful G."

"Was he alone?" Callen needed to be prepared if Daniels' had company."

"Yes, he was alone, G."

"Thanks Nell. Keep me posted." He was relieved at that news, but still concerned about the effect Daniels turning up would have on Michaela.

"Will do."

She hung up quickly so she and Eric could find out where the leak was coming from.

Sam noticed Callen tensed after the phone call. "What's up G?" He asked his partner.

Callen looked at him. "Daniels. He knows Michaela is here. Nell caught him using his credit card at a gas station half an hour away."

"What? That's not good. Do you want to move Michaela, Blake and Mia?"

Callen thought about it. Moving them from a secure location wouldn't be good if things went wrong. Here, they had cameras and microphones fixed to keep track of everything going on around and in the house. Hetty, Eric and Nell could get backup quickly to them if they needed it. "No. They are safer here. With all the cameras and the three of us here to keep them safe, it'll be easier to see him arrive."

"He used to be a Seal." Michaela had walked in on Callen and Sam's conversation. "He knows how to get in and out of places unseen. We'll never be safe, George." She was scared. Real scared. And Callen and Sam noticed it.

Callen and Sam turned to Michaela as she spoke. "Even so, Kayla, we're the best NCIS have at bringing the bad guys down. Plus, he's on his own. So we have the advantage."

"I won't be his victim again, George. Never again. I will kill him myself, if I have to." She shook as she spoke, but they could see her conviction. Michaela had Amy train her in self defence and in firing a gun. Amy had been hard on her, but Michaela had appreciated the tough training. She knew she would need it, if her husband had ever found them.

"There's no doubt in that, Kayla." Callen told his sister. "But we don't want you to have to go though that ordeal. We will protect you. And I mean all five of you. Granger, Sam and I will manage fine against him. Hopefully, we can bring him in and arrest him." Callen was trying to convince himself this fact more than his sister. He was worried about his newly found family.

Callen's phone rang again. "Callen."

"Mr Callen." Hetty rang her team leader concerned after the update Eric had passed onto her.

"Hetty." It was the first time Callen had spoken to Hetty since leaving the hospital.

"There's a hidden door off the pantry down to the basement. Hide your family down there, it will be easier for Granger, Mr Hanna and yourself to flush him out that way. Let him come to you, and arrest him." Callen paused before he answered her.

"Will do Hetty." He hung up the phone and searched out the hidden door Hetty had told him about. He noticed Michaela, Blake and Mia watching him.

"What did Hetty say, George?" His sister asked him.

"There's a hidden door to the basement through here." Callen assessed the access. He turned on the light and climbed down the stairs into the basement. It was large, he noted, and had lots of furniture for people to hide behind. 'Perfect.'

Owen Granger looked out a window from the top floor, assessing his vantage points from various angles around the house. He had noticed cameras on all four sides, and could see a few metres into the bush that surrounded the house. 'We'll need to move the cars,' he realised, and walked downstairs to do just that.

Gunfire shot through the front door of the house. Callen and Sam quickly led his family through the pantry down to the basement. "How the hell did he get here so fast?" Sam asked his partner.

Callen shrugged, and quickly called OPS. "We're taking fire. Thought you said he was half an hour away?"

It was Eric who had answered and he watched it all go down around the house. "We don't understand, G. There are four men surrounding the house. He must have used his credit card as a deploy. Kensi and Deeks are on their way with back up by helicopter."

Callen held up four fingers to his partner. "Where's Granger?" He whispered. "Ok, thanks Eric." He hung up.

Sam looked around for their Assistant Director, with no luck. They heard gunfire from within the house, and quickly backed each other as they moved around to the front of the house. There they saw Granger lying down injured, but firing back towards the intruder who had just entered the front door; killing him.

Callen held three fingers up to his partner. They heard glass smash in the kitchen and returned to where they had come from. Callen ducked as Sam fired at the new intruder. Shots flew past Sam narrowly missing him. A third intruder entered from the living room and fired at him from the side. Callen flipped over onto his front and shot three times till he was down. "Are you ok? Callen asked his partner.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "All good. Three down, one to go."

Callen quickly moved to see how Granger was. 'Still alive and armed.' The house had become silent, and they knew a fourth was around somewhere. Callen placed his earwig into his ear, now that he had time and switched it on. "I need eyes Eric."

Nell had watched it all unfold on the big screen on OPS with Eric and Hetty. With all the cameras and mics Hetty had installed inside and outside the place; they had seen it all. She had seen the shock on Callen, Sam and Granger's faces when the first shots had been fired. Out of the blue, four men, dressed in green to camouflaged them from their surroundings, had suddenly appeared from nowhere. They all thought they had more time, and only Daniels to worry about. These men must have been in Daniels' Seal unit to have come to LA to help him to find his family. They knew there must have been a leak, and they had tried frantically to find it, before they got distracted by the sudden gunfire. One man, who had disappeared from view was still out there. They were running out of time, before Daniels arrived. Ten minutes in fact. Hairs on Nell's arms stood up on their ends, from the fear she felt for her lover and team. Kensi and Deeks were still fifteen minutes out with backup. Deeks had called for local police backup, to arrive there earlier, but they had been busy with another situation nearby, so they couldn't help out. 'Was it a planned distraction to keep them busy?' She wondered to herself.

Nell's laptop beeped at the same time as Eric's. Both partners quickly looked at the information that appeared on their screens. "Daniels is following a GPS on someone in the house." Eric beat his partner by seconds as he said it.

Eric spoke into Callen and Sam's earpieces quickly before gunfire started up again. "Daniels has planted a tracking device on someone in the house. Could be a phone, or on their clothing."

Callen looked at his partner. "Has Daniels been in contact with either of Michaela's parents in the past few months?" He asked their Technical Operator.

"I'm looking into it now." He heard Nell add to the communications. "Martha Courtney reported her mobile phone missing a month ago, but was handed in to a local police station a week later."

"Thanks Nell." Callen pointed with his fingers to his partner to look for Martha's handbag. It laid on the side table next to the sofa in the living room. Aware of the fourth intruder still around, Callen crawled over to the table and opened her handbag. He found her mobile phone and pulled it apart. Inside the battery compartment, Callen saw a tiny tracking device. 'Bastard.' Callen cursed his brother-in-law. He quickly took it out and stamped on it, destroying the tracking. Although it was probably already too late to make much difference. They had already been found by Daniels. He was mad at himself for not checking for bugs in the first place. He looked up at the camera nearest to him and signalled that he had destroyed the device.

The front door was open from the first intruder Granger had taken down. Granger had repositioned himself behind a piano that stood up against the wall nearest to the door for protection. Callen stayed low behind the sofa, nearest to the fireplace and could see Granger was bleeding from his left shoulder. Sam stayed in his position behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, crouched low, incase the fourth intruder came in from another location. The three seasoned agents were on guard, and stayed low and out of site. Callen indicated medical assistance for their Assistant Director was required.

"On it's way, G." Eric responded.

Hetty watched with Eric and Nell, with all three pairs of eyes watching the camera feeds for the fourth intruder's next moves.

Suddenly the exterior cameras went blank. "What the hell?" Eric questioned as he tried to get the online feeds operational again.

"What's up Eric?" Sam whispered through the comms.

"We've lost visual on the external cameras. I'm sorry guys, but we can't help you from here."

"What?" Callen whispered angrily in response.

"Someone's placed interference with our camera feeds." Eric stated.

"Can't you get it back online?" Callen asked, gruffly.

"We're trying." Eric replied, as he and Nell worked quickly on their computers to get the camera feeds back online. "Oh no."

Nell and Eric looked at each other as the camera feed came back online. "G. Daniels is with the fourth intruder. They're just outside a trap door. What is that?" Nell questioned. "Where does that go to?"

"The basement." Hetty responded. "Mr Callen, get your family out of the basement, immediately."

Sam and Callen swiftly moved like ghosts through the kitchen and down into the basement staircase. Callen motioned for his family to come out of the basement, but were prevented, by heavy gunfire. Sam and Callen watched frantically as Daniels grabbed Michaela from the grasps of her Father, Michael. Daniels knocked the Admiral on the head with his weapon to aide him in taking Michaela from his clutches. The Admiral went down onto the basement floor.

Martha continued to hide her two grandchildren behind an old oak desk, hoping they wouldn't be found. She muffled a gasp from her own lips as she saw her husband go down. She turned to Blake and Mia and placed her finger on her lips.

Callen and Sam moved out of the basement stairway, to avoid gunfire from the fourth intruder. "We've got to get to the trap door before Daniels escapes with Kayla." Callen told his partner. With only the two of them fit for operating, they knew the best way was to trap Daniels and his mate down in the basement, with no way out. It was a risk, as either of them wouldn't be there to back the other up; and Daniels could just turn around and kill Michaela from frustration. Not to mention, getting down into the basement without being shot was a high risk anyway. "How long till backup arrives?" Callen asked Eric and Nell.

"Five minutes out G." Nell answered him. Hearing Nell's voice at that moment, was what Callen needed. She calmed him, and so he was able to think rationally, and not emotionally, on what to do.

"Thanks Nell." Callen looked at his partner of six years. He pointed his fingers to Sam indicating their next moves. Callen assessed their Assistant Director. "Can you move to the top of the basement stairs in the pantry?" He asked him.

Granger nodded. Callen helped him to stand and watched him walk around to the kitchen. Callen and Sam they left the house and stayed hidden out of sight near the trap door.

"On three, Granger, fire. One, two, three." Callen and Sam could hear by the trap door, Granger fire shots into the basement, away from Callen's family. It was to allude Daniels and his companion that they were still by the pantry entrance to the basement, and that the external trap door was clear.

Sam and Callen waited. In a matter of thirty seconds, the trap door opened and Michaela exited first. They could see the fear in her eyes, but they also knew she was determined to fight back. Before Daniels could climb out of the trap door, Michaela kicked him in the head. Daniels cursed her as he scrambled out and aimed his weapon at her.

Michaela was gripped with fear as she looked down the barrel of the gun. She shook her head. "Scott. Please."

"You gypsy whore." As Daniels pulled the trigger, Callen leaped onto him, dislodging his aim and saving his sister from being hit by a bullet. Sam quickly led Michaela out of view whilst Callen fought Daniels on the ground. Callen suddenly felt a gun pushed up against his head. The fourth man had come to Daniel's rescue. He hoped his partner was nearby.

Nell's breath caught as she watched Callen fight the Major and have a gun held to his head. She gripped her hands on the armrests of her chair. She felt Hetty's hand on her arm. "It's alright, dear. Look."

Kensi and Deeks arrived just in time. Their helicopter and back up had arrived, and they jumped out of it with their guns drawn and walked in a line, towards the two men with their team leader; the fourth man dropped his gun and placed his hands in the air.

Callen released Daniels, and pointed his own gun at the Major. "Major Scott Daniels. You are under arrest for abuse, attempted murder and kidnapping or your wife, Michaela Daniels, and for the abuse of your children." It gave Callen the pleasure to say those words, although he would have loved to have shot the bastard.

He watched Daniels look of hatred and surprise as he arrested him. "You gypsy whore." He yelled at Michaela.

Callen tightened his grip on Daniels. "You speak to my sister like that again, I will personally shoot you myself." He was angry at the way Daniels treated his sister. "She is your wife. They are your children. Your flesh and blood. But you have treated them like animals. It was your duty to protect them and love them. Not hurt them. Michaela did nothing to deserve the abuse you inflicted on her or on your children.

"Sister?" He was confused. "Who are you?"

The Admiral woke up from his head injury. He looked around and panicked when he couldn't see Michaela. "It's alright, Mike." Martha soothed him. "Your son and his team have rescued Kayla again."

He sighed with relief. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs somewhere." Martha led her husband up the stairs and into the house.

Michael saw his son dealing with Daniels, so he walked over to have a few words of his own with his 'bastard' of a son-in-law. He heard him ask George who he was. "He is my son. Special Agent George Callen of NCIS." He looked toward his son with great pride and smiled. "My flesh and blood. Just like Michaela."

"But...she was adopted. I saw the papers." Daniels said in protest.

"They are both my children. I brought Michaela home with me to America after their Mother died. My other two children lived here in Los Angeles. They are only quarter Romanian. Their Mother and Grandfather were Federal Agents for the CIA, before they were killed in the line of duty." Michael paused. "You are a bastard, Daniels." He spoke roughly with him. "They come from a long line of family members who have put their lives on the line to protect this country. Whereas you have dishonoured the Navy with your behaviour. You will be court marshalled. And you are no longer considered family."

Callen felt proud of his Father at that moment. He felt guilty for calling his Father a coward. What he saw in him was honour and integrity. He returned his Father's smile.

Michaela collapsed from the events of the past 24 hours. Sam caught her and gently laid her on the ground. Callen looked with concern over his sister; worried she had been hurt. He rushed over to his sister. "Kayla? Are you ok?" He had concern written over his face and in his eyes.

She stirred. "George?"

Callen was relieved. He saw Blake appear out of the front door of the house. Callen rushed over to him, checking to make sure he was ok. "Where's the others?" He asked his nephew.

"Grandma and Mia are inside. We're all ok." He replied to his uncle.

"How far is Medivac?" Callen asked Eric.

"You should be seeing it at any moment G."

"Good, cause the Admiral has suffered a head injury as well as Granger's shoulder. He was knocked unconscious by Daniels' weapon." Callen rushed into the pantry as he spoke with Eric, and saw Granger unconscious. He felt him for a pulse. "Granger is unconscious; he's lost a lot of blood." He looked around him. "Sam?"

"Yeah, G." He stood behind his partner. "I've got Granger. You go to your back to your Father and sister."

Sam was good like that. Always having his partner's back. He knew what Callen needed him for, and did it without needing to be asked. "Thanks, Sam." Callen was grateful for such an understanding partner.

"Sorry I didn't have your back, G."

Callen furrowed his brow at his partner. "It's ok, Sam. You had to get Michaela out of harms way. Anyway, it gave Densi here the honour of being the heroes." He smirked up the the Junior Agent and the Detective as they arrived behind Sam.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"You two should spend less time together, then you wouldn't speak in unison." Callen said, and Sam chuckled at them. "We know." He added. "About the two of you." Callen smirked, and Sam shook his head.

Sam turned and focused on the unconscious Assistant Director until Medivac paramedics entered the house and took over.

Callen walked back outside to his Father. "Are you ok?" He asked his Father. He watched a medic attend to his Father's head wound."

"We need to admit him into hospital for observation." The medic stated.

Callen nodded in agreement. "We'll meet you at the hospital, after we get back to LA." He told his Father.

The eight of them watched their boss and being hoisted onto a stretcher and wheeled into the helicopter for treatment. Although none of Callen's team like Granger much, they hoped he would be ok. Callen followed his Father and Martha to the Helicopter. He watched Martha sit beside his Father. "Make sure he's ok." He told her. She nodded.

Callen stood back and watched the Medivac helicopter fly south to Los Angeles. Michaela stood beside her brother. "Thanks George."

He turned and looked at her. "For what?"

"For saving my life again." She smiled a small smile at her brother. They both were concerned about their Father, and prayed he too would be ok.

"Let's go home." Callen told his team. "Job well done." He watched his sister hug her children and smiled. He was glad he had found his family, at last, and was looking forward to introducing them to Nell.

"Nell, sweetheart." Callen had dialled her private mobile for this call.

"Hey G."

"We've coming home. I'm bringing my family for you to meet them."

"I like the sound of that. I've missed you."

"Ditto." Callen smiled. He had missed Nell more than he thought he would on this case. The young Intelligence Analyst had crept inside his walls and had taken his heart.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks._


	7. Chapter 7

**She needed his help**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Shane Brennan has the pleasure of owning the NCIS Los Angeles characters._

_Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far. I appreciate it._

**Chapter 7**

Callen looked over at his sister, who sat in between her parents, with a blanket over her shoulders. The ordeal with her husband had caused her to breakdown, which was totally understandable, after all she had been through. He had done his part, in protecting her from him, and he was thankful he achieved it. In less than twenty-four hours, Callen went from having no family other than Nell and their baby growing inside her, to meeting his sister he had forgotten he had, and finding out about his big sister he thought he had lost; only to find out she was Hunter, who he witnessed being blown up in a car, a year ago. Than there were his nephew and niece, and lastly, his Father. Callen had spent so much of his free time searching for his family, wondering who they were, and where they were. And now they were here, in front of him. For so long, he had been alone, wondering why no one wanted him. Only to find out, that although he had no idea; he was very much loved. Emotions ripped through his body, and found himself sway.

Michaela looked up at her brother with confusion and concern. She leaped up and held him close, to keep him from falling. "What's wrong George?" She asked him.

His breathing became rapid and his heart rate increased. "George?" He looked at his sister dazed. He wasn't sure if this was another of his dreams, or if it was real.

Michaela's quick movement caught her parent's attention. Michael stood and walked over to his children. "George, are you ok?" Callen looked into his Father's eyes as if he was looking at him for the first time.

Sam walked over to his partner, and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "G. Are you alright?"

A familiar face. A familiar voice. He turned to the former Navy Seal. "Sam."

"He's gone into shock." He heard his Father say. He turned to looked at him again.

Callen quickly reigned in his emotions. "I'm fine." He told them, hoping they would accept his response and leave him alone. He stepped away to see how Kensi and Deeks were going dealing with Daniels and his accomplice.

Sam shook his head. He knew his partner was more than fine, and concern was etched on his face as he watched him from afar.

The drive back to the mission seemed to go on for eternity for Callen. He wanted Nell, more than anything else at that moment. To hold her close and hear her voice; she soothed him and made him whole. How she did it, Callen had no idea, but he didn't care on how, he was glad she could and that she was his. He wondered how he had ever survived before they got together. It was a question he couldn't answer; he just knew he somehow had.

He had dropped his sister and her children off at the hospital, and quickly saw his Father before he left them there. The Doctor had wanted to keep him in for observations overnight. "I'll be back later." He told them. He said his goodbyes, and felt strange walking away from him family after just finding them after such a long time. But he needed Nell. As Callen opened the car door and entered the condemned office building; he was attacked by a shrieking sound with arms and legs flying over him, into a body hug. "Nell." He had missed Nell so much, but now realised just how much she had missed him.

She kissed him firmly on the lips. "Don't you ever go that far from me again." She told him. Then she smiled that beautiful smile he loved on her and smiled back.

"I miss you too, Nell. I'll try, but you know I can't promise that." He gently placed her down onto the ground and held her for a few seconds more. He brushed his thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek and jaw and lowered his hand onto her arm. "You're glowing, babe. You're so beautiful." He moved his hand over her belly and felt the small bump housing their baby. "Being pregnant suits you Nell." He kissed her softly on her sweet lips. "Being away was worth it if I receive a welcome home from you like this." He smiled at her.

Nell looked back up at her boyfriend and touched his smooth face. "I like it, G." She told him. "You look so handsome."

Callen tilted his head sideways, as he pondered her words. "I thought you like me with the stubble?" He questioned her.

"Hmm! That too." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him quickly again on the lips.

Callen brought her closer to him, with his hands firmly around her waist. He tipped his head down and captured her lips again. She tasted so good, and he wanted to continue kissing her, but knew they weren't alone. He broke away and looked over Nell's shoulders.

"Welcome back, Mr Callen. When you are ready, I would like you both to join me for a cup of tea." Callen and Nell looked at their Operations Manager as she spoke. They saw her smile and could see she was happy for them. Her eyes sparkled, and they wondered if they saw a tear in her eyes.

Callen held Nell's hand and they followed her over to her desk. They each took a seat opposite the older woman and waited for her to pour the tea.

"How is Michaela and the rest of your family doing now, Mr Callen?" She handed their cups to them.

"They're fine, thanks Hetty. Michael is being kept in over night for observations, and Michaela, well I think she'll be ok from today's events. She's tough." Callen looked Hetty in the eyes. "You know." He paused. "You can call me George, if you like. You don't need to call me Mr Callen anymore and worry you might slip up and call me by my real name."

Hetty sipped her tea and smiled. "There is no fooling you, George." She placed her hand over the desk towards her team leader. "I'm sorry if I have once again failed you, by keeping secrets from you. You have become like a son to me, and it has been hard to not tell you what I knew you desperately wanted to know."

"Hetty." He interrupted her. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"I made a promise, George. It was not my story to tell you. You needed someone in your family to tell you in person. I tried to get Amy to talk to you; but she wanted to keep her promise to your Father, and protect you. Little did I know that you would despise her when I had her replace me, when I went to Romania. Or that she had infiltrated the Comescu family as Ilena, to get revenge on your Mother's death. You were her favourite; you know. Amy loved you more than she loved anyone. You were her baby brother, and she wanted to protect you, at all costs. It broke her to see you alone, but she knew it was the only way to keep you safe from the Comescus." Hetty sighed. She really missed Amy, her death still laid heavily on her shoulders. "Then there was your Father, Michael. He had tried so hard to fix his marriage after your Mother's death and protect all three of you; he found it hard to stop, even after you grew up and became a man. You were his only son. His only male heir, and it was so important to keep you safe. But you chose, unknowingly, to walk in your Mother's footsteps; putting your life at risk every day, to protect your fellow countrymen." She paused and took another sip of her tea. She looked at Callen straight into his vivid blue eyes. "I couldn't tell you, George, because I was worried he would reject you. I couldn't have you go through that, after all you had already been through. The risk was too high."

Callen gently placed his hand on the older woman's. "You take on too much, Hetty. Whose there to take care of you?"

She had been worried how he would receive her when he returned to the office. She knew she had hurt him when he found out she knew his Mother. And she felt the guilt for lying to him, that she did not know who his Father was, when he had asked her. But when she heard Callen's words of concern for her, she knew he had forgiven her. "I don't deserve your kindness, George. After all I have kept from you. Don't you go worrying about me, now. I have an excellent team of agents who have a habit of following me everywhere I go." She chuckled at the memory of having her field agents rescue her from Romania. Although at the time, it was a matter of life and death. "You have a baby on the way, and that is something worth celebrating." She smiled at him and Nell. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks Hetty." They replied in unison.

"Now get going, the two of you."

Callen looked at her puzzled.

"Don't you have family to introduce to your girlfriend?" She asked him, with a cheeky grin.

Callen smiled and looked at Nell. "Yes I do. Thanks Hetty." Callen stood and walked around the desk, and kissed Hetty on the cheek. "You've been the closest thing I've had to a Mother, Hetty. Thanks."

He smiled and grabbed Nell's hand, as he left her office.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks were at the boathouse with Daniels and his accomplice, trying to tie up the loose ends on the case, so they could hand them over to the FBI; as it was their case in the first place. Daniels was being difficult, to say the least, and his accomplice said nothing. Sam was peeved at them, and his frustration got the better of him. Kensi and Deeks had to pull Sam off Daniels, when he threatened Callen.

"You leave my partner out of this." He roared at Daniels. "You are an embarrassment to all Seals." Sam took it personally being a former US Navy Seal himself. He took pride in who he had been, and trusted all Seals and former Seals behaved with respect, honour and integrity. It cut at his core, whenever a Seal went AWOL.

"Touchy." Daniels egged him on. "Gone soft since you left your Seals unit, Hanna." He spat back at him. "Got a bit of bromance going on with your partner, have you?" He grinned.

Sam lost it and pulled him up out of his chair and wedged him against the wall. "You've seen nothing. You are a low life, and don't deserve to live."

"Sam, please." Kensi begged. "This is not going to help Michaela or her children."

Sam knew Kensi was right. He released him and left the room. He was mad at Daniels, and mad at himself, for letting such a low life to get to him. He brewed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He heard footsteps and saw two FBI Agents enter the building.

"Agent Hanna?" The taller one asked.

"Yes. And you are?" He studied them both, and thought how typical FBI Agents were, when they wore suits on the job. He was glad he was NCIS, where they could wear more comfortable cloths to chase the bad guys in.

"Agents Phillips and Crossley." Sam shook both of their hands. "So you caught Major Scott Daniels?"

Sam nodded. "Yes we did."

"Thanks for the help." Agent Phillips replied. "We've also arrested one of our men, who passed on Michaela Daniels and her children's whereabouts to the Major. Your team have helped us out again. If you ever need our help, we owe you one."

"Thanks, we'll hold you to it." He smiled. He liked this Agent Phillips; genuinely nice, compared to the goons they normally had to deal with from their agency.

Sam entered the room holding Daniels' accomplice and brought him out to them. "He's the only one left of his unit, who helped Daniels."

Kensi and Deeks brought Daniels out to the FBI Agents. "Here, he's all yours." Deeks spoke as he handed Daniels over to Agent Phillips.

"Thanks again." Agent Phillips told them and left with their prisoners.

Kensi sighed. "Are you ok Sam?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Kensi. He's one hell of a bastard." He shook his head. "Family, hey!"

"It's weird." Deeks piped in. Sam and Kensi looked at the Detective, wondering where he was going with his comment. "To think that he's Callen's brother-in-law."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Deeks." She shoved him a bit. "Trust you to think of him that way."

"We'll it's the truth." He added.

"Go home Deeks." Sam told him, and left the boathouse. It had been a long two days, he just wanted to go home to his family. 'Michelle is going to be thrilled to hear G's found his family, and that he and Nell are together expecting a baby.' He smiled at the news G had told him earlier that day. He shook his head. 'How had I not seen that one coming. G and Nell.' He chuckled as he drove home.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, babe?" Deeks drew Kensi closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Kensi locked up behind them as they headed out to the car.

_Love to know that you think. Please leave a review. Thanks. If you want another chapter, let me know. Was only going to be a short one._


End file.
